


A Bad Pick-Up Line A Day Makes The Good Doctor Stay

by chocolatnoir



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble, F/M, Fight Me Bioware, Flirting, Fluff, Harry Carlyle Is Not That Old, I Can't Hear You Over My Headcanon, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatnoir/pseuds/chocolatnoir
Summary: Drabble: Leah Ryder picked up the habit of randomly e-mailing Doctor Harry Carlyle a terrible pick-up line. He, of course, would never admit how much it amused him. This is how it started.





	

A figure casually leans their shoulder on the doorway of the small med-bay storeroom and he looks up from the material that he has been arranging in a box.

"Hey there. What's cookin' good-lookin'?" Leah asks, arms crossed over her chest in a relaxed pose, laughter brightening up her eyes.

He pauses for a moment and does his best to ignore the catch in his breath, the way he wants to just take a moment to look her over and take her in. He never thought that he’d ever be attracted to anyone this way again, not after his only meaningful romantic relationship had gone up in flames so spectacularly. It feels a bit ridiculous to call it attraction, it _is_  more than that, but currently he has no other name for it.

He had not been prepared for Leah Ryder at all. But he also doesn't mind that very much.

Instead of lingering on those thoughts while in her presence (because her presence was pretty rare and he'd rather enjoy it while he could), he rolls his eyes and continues his work, "That is the lamest pick-up line I have ever heard." She has a weird sense of humor but he still indulges her a bit anyway.

She grins slowly and he begins to think that somehow he is in trouble. In _more_ trouble. "Oh, Harry, you sweet summer child." There is relish in her tone, "You clearly have heard _nothing_. But I am a kind and selfless woman, and I can tell you all about what you've been missing." That sparkle in her eyes is dangerous.

"I'll pass," he says as dryly as a desert, and sends her a pointed look.

She, of course, takes that as a challenge, "Are you a Prothean? Because this one would enjoy enkindling that."

He stops what he's doing to gape at her, half perplexed, half horrified, "That's...somehow that's _worse_." Where the hell had she heard that? Actually, he doesn't want to know.

But she's still grinning, and looks absolutely unrepentant. He likes that about her though - how utterly comfortable she seems to be at any given moment. Like she gets the universe and the universe gets her, and they're in perfect harmony at all times. There's a peace to that, to her; one that he finds fascinating.

The habit that she adopts after that, sending him terrible pick-up lines from time to time, is something that he cherishes, even if only in the privacy of his mind. Being a doctor is a stressful job and though her e-mails make him either laugh or groan, no in-between, they never once fail to take his mind off the bad things in his life.

He appreciates that more than he can say.

It's a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, MY Harry Carlyle (aka my headcanon for him), while older than Ryder, is not as old as the canon game implies. ‘Cause that’s stupid. I mean HAVE YOU LOOKED AT HIM? Implying that he’s as old (or older) than Alec Ryder is a crime, not to mention, total bullshit.  
> I don’t know why Bioware throws that man at our faces like that just to make him unavailable. Tsk tsk.
> 
> I might write about them some more since the snark it promises is off the charts ;D Well, I already have a few things written, but they’re just bits and pieces of things, nothing worth reading yet. One day! Maybe!
> 
> (oh and I don't own the Mass Effect themed pick-up line used - saw that on the internet!)


End file.
